Grey Magic
Grey Magic is one of the three categories of Magic. Description Nothing is truly good or evil, or to say, black and white. That's where Grey Magic comes in, the mix of Good and Evil. Everything in the Grey Magic category are magic that doesn't quite fit with the other categories because it's forbidden or it's just old. Whether it be traditional spells or forbidden spells, Grey Magic is the wacky, old, and mysterious category of Magic. Unlike other Categories of Magic, non-magic users are able to use some Grey Magic to some extent, mainly traditional spells. Types There are currently 4 main "types" of Grey Magic, but there might be more kinds of magic out there that are considered "dead". Possession Magic It's the ability to put part of your soul inside an object to give it life, or in some cases, into other humans which results in mind control or necromancy. Using these type of Magic is extremely risky as in the event that if a mage puts part of their soul into an object and that object is destroyed, then they won't be able to get that piece of soul back. Overuse of Possession Magic can result in schizophrenia and other mental disorders. On the other hand, putting a soul into other humans or animals are strictly forbidden, and if caught, the mage will be immediately arrested. * Necromancy - Possessing the dead is strictly forbidden, but possible. Putting a piece of the soul in a dead being is tricky. It has to be done quick after death before the body gets stiff and starts dying (3-5ish hours after death). If a body is older than a few hours, it won't be receptive, thus making the magic not work. If you are "lucky" the body will accept the piece of soul, but the body will be too stiff to move since most of the body has died. So you can't resurrect people that's been dead for a long time. (Sorry, no zombies ;P) An early and successful possession of a dead being can get the blood flowing in the body again, but no matter how good you are at possession magic, necromancy has a time limit (that varies). There might be a piece of soul in the body, but the full original soul is lost, thus the body will slowly keep on dying. Possessing the dead usually lasts no more than a few hours, up to a day. When the mind is dead, and the body is dead, it shuts out all kinds of magic, since all the spirits and life has left it. As with all possession magic, if the body finally dies, you will lose that part of your soul unless you extract it in time. Magic Bonds A special and unusually type of magic. Sometimes, when a mage meets another living being, usually an animal (or on rare occasions other humans, although it is not recommended because it can make both beings mentally unstable), they develop a lifelong bond with that living being. Magic bonds works similar to Possession Magic, but in the sense that in Magic Bonds, the two connected beings exchange souls. And just like possession magic, if your partner dies, the part of your soul that they carry with them will die as well. Once a connection is made with the other being, they are able to sense each other, where they are and get a feeling of what the other is going through. But the greater the distance, the less you can sense your partner. If the bond is unusually strong, then the two beings are able to communicate telepathically. Telepathy only works in close range and is a VERY hard thing to do for most people/animals. You mostly get "feelings" from your partner, rather than actually talking to them. If your partner gets hurt you will not feel the pain of your partner, though you will probably feel that "your partner is in pain". It is possible to nullify a magic bond if both parts want to. Shape Shifting A rare type of magic which enables the user to transform into an animal. Shape Shifting runs in the family and is extremely rare nowadays. Shape shifting is something you a born with, and is not something that can be learned. A shapeshifter can transform into one animal only, and can't turn into something between animal and human. They can maintain their animal form indefinitely, sleeping, injury, or losing consciousness won't turn the shifter back to their human form. They will stay in their animal form until they, themselves decide to transform back to their human form. However, Serpent Steel can force Shapeshifters to revert to their human form [src]. In their animal form, shapeshifters can still use magic, but their magical power is cut to half of their original power in human form. They will also have the physical and senses of the animal they are transforming into. Eg. A dog shapeshifter will have stronger sense of smell and hearing in their animal form. Their animal form will also have similar trait (eye color, hair color, scar, etc) to their human form, slight variation can occur, but you won't see a shapeshifter with brown eyes to transform into an animal with blue eyes. But, when a shapeshifter dyed their hair, it is possible to transform the hair color of their animal form, although it will be only in the same area where the shapeshifter has their hair colored. Example : A blue haired cat shapeshifter will have blue fur in their head area only, the rest of the body will stay the same color. Shape shifters can still speak while in their animal form. The Shapeshifters are taught to enchant their clothings as one of the subjects that are being taught during Shapeshifting Class in VMA. So that when a shapeshifter transforms, their clothings will also be included into their transformation (so the clothings will disappear and returns upon transformations). Though it doesn't affect their animal form appearance. A lot of shapeshifters "disappeared" during the 'Barr Era' (before the Minx family took the throne), and some suspect they were hunted, enslaved or sold on the black market, because of their rare abilities. Right now there are many strict laws protecting the shapeshifters of Victubia. Traditional Spells Traditional Spells are old written spells that are created and only can be used for a single purpose. Unlike other types of magic (Elemental Magic for example), each time a spell is used, the user must recite the entire incantation (or a shortened version of it) in order to activate it's effect. Usually, spells are used for exorcism or protection spells. Spells are a very old practice and very few people use it. In order to create a spell, a person must have a certain amount of knowledge energies and spirits to weave together a spell with words. It's a rather complicated process and because of it's single use mechanism, usually non-magic users use spells as a substitute because they can't cast other magic. Mages do not tend to use spells that often. Spells are the only type of 'magic' that is able to be used by non-magic users. The reason behind this is because the spell's power depends on the words spoken by the person, not how big magic ability a person has. One example are Pewdiepie and Marzia, who are non-magic users, but use spells to help them during their work as paranormal investigators. References Category:Terms Category:Magic